Rapunzel,Rapunzel! let down your hair!
by Celibi the Pokemon Girl
Summary: ITS TIME FAIRY TALE CHALLENGE AT HOGWARTS! this is the yearly challenge! the girls of hogwarts have to be fairy tale characters!and the boys have to be the prince charmings!i WONDER who will be Rapunzel's.....


_"RAPUNZEL,RAPUNZEL LET DOWN YOUR HAIR......... _" the words ran through hermonie's head. she looked at her hair. it was in two twenty foot braids. ever since she had been chosen for the role all of 'her great great grand mamma's had been . she would. for ,not know to any but her family, her maiden name was really,Rapunzel. her last name was not granger, as all her friends from school called her. her grand mamma's had been the ones who chose her,not dumbledore, or any other teacher. she smiled. "tomorrow, will be the first day of the challenge, and i will be ready." she said with a very evil grin

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY

* * *

**

**"**HERMIONIE!WHERE ARE YOU! HERMOINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"yelled all of hermonie's friends"WHERE IN BLUE BLAZES ARE YOU!"yelled harry,Ron,Fred and George,and Neville all at the same time. they yelled so loud that all the teachers came running, and professor dumbledore." whats wrong boys and girls?" said pr. Dumbledore." its her hemonie sir, shes gone missing. she isn't even in the library!" said fred"and, she isn't in the girls dorm ether!" finished George. "isn't she always in the library?" said one of the proffesers "sometimes,and others she's probably getting very mad at someone."said Luna very un-Luna-ish."wow, she was un-Luna-ish."said a very amazed Draco malfoy, and his posse stared in amazement. very rare that is to amaze the malfoy and his posse. "excuse, me,is this the hogwarts group?" said a very familiar voice." 'monie?"said harry spinin' round to face the keeper of the voice."no, im not monie. but, i know her." said the owner of the all turned around and and gasped. the owner of the voice looked like hermonie from a as she got closer she apeerd to be older. A LOT may be a thousand years, maybe more."you, uh, know her?" "yes, i am one of her many grandmother's". everyones jaw dropped to the center of the earth."your-r-r her grandmothers?" the ladies smiled."yes, we all prusume that you , man in the moon glasses, that you are profferser dumbledore?" "yes, thats me" "you failed to get the notice?" said the ladie in tne back."what notice?" asked dumbledore. "the one we gave to mr filtch, i prusume?".at this he turned pale and said to "i thought it was a weasly wizard wheeze."he said before running off." the notice said that this would happen. it happen when we where in hogwarts, and it happen when hermoine was in will explain more next time at 9 o clock?good." and at that they left leaving a very conffused group of adults and kids.

* * *

** MEANWHILE **

**

* * *

**hermoine looked out the towers window. she looked at her braids. she looked at the table, where a note just apeered. she read it."_rapunzel, your tower will appear tonight_. _you allready know that your prince charming will be......" _she read the note a smiled at the she laid her self down on the bed and fell asleep smiling evilly.

* * *

after the ladies left , a note came attached to a raven. the raven looked like he had a perpouse in the world, be sides being a messenger bird." why, is there a bird on the table?" yelled one of the kids in the great hall. " why do you think there is a bird on the table, Collin?". "oh." that, caused all the griffindors to laugh. at that the raven spoke, startling everyone. "_Rapunzel?how fair, on the stair,crying 't get out, nor can ye get Rapunzel, let down your hair , so fair, on the stair, crying there." _and at that said to pf. dumbledore."the challeng is ready. the prince charming is Draco malfoy. this is no pureblood privilege, it is a test of wit, and without some arrogances, for, you may be mortally inured, and mentally and physically. be ready" and the raven flew off, leaving the very confused hogwarts population behind

* * *

** THE NEXT DAY, AT 9 O' CLOCK

* * *

**

the ladies came back at 9 o' clock, and this was at night. the grounds where lit up with the fire of a thousand mega lamps, and this is really bright. the ladies said" look out in the distance, and look for the light of the candle." so, all the kids looked out on to the forest from on top of the things they where standing on. " i see some thin'!" yelled one of the kids. the ladies smiled and said "well look again" as the rasied there hands and a cloud of HUGE bats flew down from the moon, or it looked like they did. then they seemed to be flying over the forest, and to a clearing near a water fall. the hogwarts kids knew that they where really still at hogwarts, because when they looked at them selfs, they where very see looked through there hand and say the person next to them, and the person next to that person you could see through your arm. then neville said" whats thats pentical on the ground?" they all looked at it just as the ground started to where suddenly watching a tower rise out of the ground.

**

* * *

**


End file.
